As is perhaps well known, in use windshield wipers are spring biased into firm wiping engagement with the glass surface; however, this load or pressure also causes the wiping surfaces of the windshield wiper to be bowed under the load or pressure when not in use. In the hot sun when under pressure they often stick and crack. It is desirable that the blade be free from loads when not in use; and, accordingly, this invention has as an object the provision of means to hold the blade in a stored position in which it is stabilized away from abutting surfaces when not in use, that is when in a good weather position to prolong the life of the blade.
It is a specific object of the disclosure herein to provide a means for relaxing the pressure or load on a windshield wiper blade when in a good weather condition which includes spaced dual cam means and cam follower means mutually intercooperating in the path of movement of the blade and at the good weather position whereby the blade is stored in a position wherein the wiper surface is spaced slightly from the surface to be wiped and in a normal relaxed or unstressed condition and in which position the blade is stabilized so as not to wobble or cause undesired noises.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings in which.